


Just Thinking of You

by FandomLibrarian (Ivyxxx)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pilot babes in love, Slow Dancing, domestic pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyxxx/pseuds/FandomLibrarian
Summary: "Come on then," Farrier said, and held his hand out to Finn, giving him that smirk that never failed to convince Collins into following his daft schemes.He looked up at Farrier suspiciously, and asked, "What're you up to now, William Farrier?"Farrier shrugged, and cocked his brow. "Well, you're never going to figure it out sat on your ass."





	Just Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandDukeForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/gifts).



> This is real? Am I actually posting a fic for once? DID I ACTUALLY FINISH SOMETHING?  
> Yes. Fuck this is nervewracking.  
> Not Betaed so there's probably several hundred fuck ups.
> 
> This is to GrandDukeForever who I spent nearly all day Thursday talking to about Dunkirk. Go check out their fics because they're absolutely amazing. 
> 
> I'm [farrier-collins](http://farrier-collins.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, come talk pilot babes with me! Dunkirk has taken over my soul and I'm always here for talking headcanons. I've also done edits *shameless plug*

It was nearly twilight and Bing Crosby was crooning on the radio, singing ‘Pennies from Heaven' to the tired masses. Despite the war going on for several months already, the Royal Airfield Warmwell was quiet that night; a brief respite from the next battle, the next mission, the next fight that would pit them between killing or being killed. Collins and Farrier had taken out their deck of cards, a flask of bootleg rum, and a packet of cigarettes to what was quickly becoming known as their corner of the airfield. Unlike the other quiet corners they had found, this one wasn’t fully hidden from prying eyes. Just a couple of boxes in a shadowy corner between hangars three and four, that roughly made a table and several chairs. Farrier brought their tube radio with them that evening, as he did most, and tuned it to the nearest station that would take their mind off the war.

Just yesterday they received word that four of their mates didn't come back from a reconnaissance mission in Poland. The Nazi's were gaining more ground by the hour, their side unable to keep up with Hitler's armies. 

"Your turn," Farrier's voice came shaking Collins out of the reverie he had fallen into. 

"Sorry?" Collins responded, looking up to see Farrier smiling softly at him from across the table, face softly illuminated by the light they brought with them. 

"I said your turn. Where did you go on me this time?" Farrier teased him, shaking the ash off his cigarette, and leaning in closer. 

"Oi, gie aff the box ye lump! You're gonnae de collapse dem again" Collins scolded, shooing Farrier back across the box to his side.

"Now, now darling," Farrier said, leaning back to his position against the wall, and spreading his legs provocatively. "That wasn't all my fault if I'm remembering correctly. Had you not given me that kiss just as the Marshall was walking by, I wouldn't have lost my balance."

"Sure" Collins responded, grabbing at the nearly empty flask in an attempt to hide the red flush working its way up his cheeks. So maybe it was his fault after all, not that he'd ever actually admit as such to Farrier; he was cocky enough being known as one of the RAF's best fliers. He had enough issues just calming Farrier down when he got another stupid idea in his head. Like the time he convinced him and several others to shuck off their clothes and go swimming in a freezing river on an unseasonably warm spring day; of course, it might have been so that Farrier had an excuse to _accidentally_ grope him when no one was paying attention. Not that he didn't respond ten-fold in response of course. 

Farrier frowned as he watched Collins stifle a sputter, whatever concoction Parrish traded him for twelve cigarettes wasn't fit for human consumption. It tasted of diesel and felt like thick burning oil going down. It was worse going back up. Rum wasn't meant to do that, but if terrible grog was the only thing Farrier could complain about these days he'd take it. "But I'm serious, my darling, where did you go without me?"

"Nothin', it's braw."

"Finley."

Collins sighed heavily, taking another swing from the flask. "S'jist... O'Reilly was younger 'an me an' left behin' a bonnie young lassie back haem" he said, giving Farrier a meaningful look. "Guess I was jist thinkin' abit what it might be like for 'er that's all." 

Farrier caught his eye and gave him a measuring look and said, in his typically blunt manner, "War is hell". 

Collins laughed at that and said "Oh fuck aff, an' haur I thought you might've said something else fur a change"

"We'll it's true innit it?" Farrier responded, joining in with Collins. His own Estuary accent slipping through from the drinking, and spending time with his favourite person. 

They quieted down as they heard voices coming past them. Collins quickly passed their ill gotten alcohol to Farrier, who hid it in the small space between his chair and the hangar wall, and picked up his cards, flicking away the butt of the cigarette he had forgotten about. 

"Ey, Collins, Farrier," came the thickly accented teasing voice from one of the men. "I'm surprised yer still out 'ere Farrier. I'da figured you losing yer clothing to pay Collins back by now."

"Ramsey" Collins greeted, throwing the man a smile and a wave. 

"Oh fuck off Ramsey, just because you can't gamble worth shite" Farrier yelled back incensed, straightening up in his chair. 

"Like you can either mate! Collins, if you want an actual challenge you know where to find me" Ramsey called back, turning to finish his patrol.

Collins laughed, and said, "Ta mate, but Farrier's good enough fer me."

Farrier slumped back down against the wall and hissed out, "I fucking hate him". 

"Don't be jealous love, I'm haur wi' ye, yeah?"

"Not fucking jealous Finn, I just hate 'im."

"Yeah? Should I jist call 'im back haur 'en?" Collins asked with a laugh.

Farrier slumped further down the wall and said, "only if you plan on taking everything he's worth". Making Collins laugh louder at his expense, but it didn't take long for Farrier to join him. Collins laughing would always be his favourite sound in the world. 

They fell into companionable silence once more, when Fred Astaire started to croon on the radio, singing to Ginger Rogers 'Cheek to Cheek'. Noticing the faint smile on Collins' lips, Farrier got an idea. He stood up, brushed his cards to the side, and turned the dial on the radio louder. 

"Come on then," Farrier said, and held his hand out to his Finn while giving him that smirk that never failed to convince the other man into following his daft schemes. 

He looked up at Farrier suspiciously, and asked, "What're ye up tae now, William Farrier?"

Farrier shrugged and cocked his brow. "Well, you're never going to figure it out sat on your arse there. Come on, up."

Collins sat back for a beat -he wasn't a dog to be commanded- before he gave in, firmly grabbing hold of the hand Farrier extended to him. "Where tae now Liam?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Farrier beamed back, and moved them several feet further into the shadows and said, "Well I figured with the melancholy mood from earlier we need something to distract ourselves."

"Melancholy mood? Did ye mean Ramsey?" Collins teased.

Farrier snorted and turned to face Collins, "no, though God knows the man wouldn't exactly be out of place at a funeral. He always sounds as though he's got one foot already in the grave." Collins laughed, in agreement. "Now, as I was saying," Farrier continued. "I think that we should make the most of our little break from the war."

"Oh? Are ye plannin' oan havin' us strip tae our skivvies an' run through de base again?" 

"No, though, you should know by now I'll take every chance I can to get you out of your uniform. What I was thinking..."

"Aye?" asked Collins as he moved closer to Farrier, and let their lips to brush together ever so slightly. 

"Hm?" mumbled Farrier, falling into the kiss. 

"Ye had an idea," breathed Collins, as he broke their kiss, and looked up into Farrier's hazy gaze. 

"Oh?" wondered Farrier "maybe this was my plan." 

"I like des plan," Collins teasingly said, moving his arms around his Liam, and leaning into another kiss.

Clearing his throat Farrier teased with a smirk, "however, my darling, this wasn't my plan."

"Oh?" asked Collins, a bit miffed at being denied. 

Noticing the small pout on his Finn's lips Farrier leaned down to give him another kiss before admitting, "No, but I was hoping it would lead to this." He pulled his love closer to him and wound one arm behind Finn's back, and with the other took one of his darlings hands into his. 

"Ye want tae dance wid me, Liam?" Collins teased, eyes shining, and a bright red blush moving across his cheeks. 

"Of course I want to dance with you, Finn," Farrier said, swaying them to the radio. "Calm night, clear sky, brilliant company, _'oh, and you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft. there is nothing for me but to love you, just the way you look tonight'_."

When Farrier stopped singing along, Collins' face was flushed bright, his jaw hanging open adorably. "Ye ne'er told me ye could sing Liam!" he accused. 

"I still can't" Farrier laughed, placing a kiss on Finn's crunched nose- cutting off whatever rebuttal he could think up. 

Collins huffed in response but drew himself closer to Liam's warm body. "Fine, say whit ye will, but you're lying." 

Spinning slowly under the bright October moon, exchanging soft kisses, to the sounds of a sleepy Dorset country side, the radio, and his own Liam singing softly in his ear Collins whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few creative liberties, but the places and songs are real and from the time period.  
> RAF Warmwell was operational from 1937-1946, lasting the duration of the Second World War. It's located in Dorset, and it takes about .29 hours by plane from Dorset to the Dover cliffs, making it a plausible location for Farrier and Collins to be stationed at.  
> The title comes from 'The Way You Look Tonight' which was first sung by Fred Astaire in the 1936 movie 'Swing Time' and was one of the Greatest songs of the 30s. Sinatra recorded his version in 1964.  
> 'Pennies from Heaven' is by Bing Crosby and also from 1936  
> 'Cheek to Cheek' is another Astaire tune, and it came out in 1935 from the movie 'Top Hat'. This fic was almost titled 'I'm in heaven' a lyric from this song. 
> 
> Random information:  
> I struggled so hard trying to find names for Farrier and Collins. I finally decided on Edward William 'Liam' Farrier (whose named for his father and grandfather who both died in WW1. No Mrs. Farrier did not cheat, but her husband was deployed when Farrier was a babe. He died soon after and Mrs. Farrier ended up being a badarse single mum and joined the workforce and was most definitely a suffragette. Needless to say, Farrier has a lot of respect for women and is terrified of making good old mum angry), and Finlay 'Finn' James Collins (he was almost Ainsley actually, but I thought Farrier calling his love 'Finn' would be fucking adorable so I changed it. If I write anymore he might be Ainsley, as I've always loved the name. He's the eldest child of five, and the personal favourite of his youngest sibling and only sister, Charlotte 'Lottie'. After Dunkirk, his younger brother joins the Navy, the twins are luckily still far too young to join).


End file.
